


Stellar Rebirth

by notquiteaphoenix



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaphoenix/pseuds/notquiteaphoenix
Summary: The best thing I can do as Queen is return what my family stole.Eclipsa will reclaim what is hers.With interest.





	Stellar Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between morally ambiguous and dark, pending on the angle. But in a light way?

Eclipsa holds Meteora in her arms once again. She can barely believe what had been done to her babe in her absence—or the spell she had cast as a last measure to stop her own daughter—but now Eclipsa is free and will never let the High Commision ruin Meteora again.

"Eclipsa?" A soft voice asks, uncertain in a way that seems alien to the speaker yet reminds Eclipsa of the child’s youth.

She turns to the princess of the imposter line. Her babe is safe and so is this courageous child. Her racing heart calms and she pushes down the wave of fear of the likes she has not known since her daughter had first been stolen from her. Both are safe, just moments after the twisted form of her babe poised to attack her champion in this strange time.

It had been easy to believe this one was of her lineage, much easier to think this one was _hers_ compared to the child's mother. The strength of magic, the curiosity, the way she pages through Eclipsa's own chapters without even a hint of the corruption others fall to!

And that horned headband, a hint of what a missing _something_.

Oh, how her heart hurt when the child learnt what Eclipsa still half-hoped would not be the full truth at that farce of a trial!

Eclipsa still scrambles for a reason for their connection and easy rapport. Perhaps the remnants of her magic in their wand influenced this wild seed, shaping this imposter bloodline into something to be cultivated.

All for what, though?

The child is lost, mother gone and kingdom amess.

Well...

Eclipsa stares at her wand then Meteora in her arms. She smiles at her babe. "What do you say, little one?"

Meteora cooes and reaches towards her, flashing sharp claws.

"Eclipsa? Is she?" The child steps closer, concern in her voice. She has been a sweetheart, too. It would be a shame to leave the girl to these people who twisted her beautiful child into something so _mindless_.

Eclipsa looks at Meteora and then her wand.

There is no reason to hold herself back. Not now; toeing the line didn’t work the first time around.

_The best thing I can do as Queen is return what my family stole._

Eclipsa will reclaim what is hers.

With interest.

Eclipsa raises her wand, pointing at the child, this imposter princess.

She can fix this. Can fix everything like she will fix Meteora.

"Woah, wait—" There is fear in the child’s eyes and that won’t do.

She offers a smile, a sweet one the girl deserves, "Don't worry, dear," and whispers her spell.

Her magic flares around the child and this time Eclipsa watches the spell unfold carefully, in a way she didn't dare with the first cast.

It's their magic—the depth strangely mirrored between the two—that sustains them, she realizes. Time warps around them but that stubborn bud of magic refuses to fade.

And she is left with another babe.

This one cries.

"Hello, there." Eclipsa leans down and picks her up, shifting Meteora to one arm and cradling the newling against her new sister.  She conjures a basket, bundling the pair up.

Meteora reaches for her sister, curious claws squirming free of the blanket.

Eclipsa release her wand, letting it float in a close orbit. She holds her eldest daughter’s hand back and covers Meteora’s claws with a thin coat of magic. ”Now Meteora, your sister has soft skin, you must be gentle.”

She tickles their cheeks with the power at her fingertips. Their giggles ease her heart and their cheeks glow in response to the taste of her magic.

Yes, this one is meant to hers.

“You will be Nova,” She tells the new babe.

Nova lacks her sister’s adorable tail but perhaps Eclipsa will find a way to give the child the horns she seemed so enamored with. Eclipsa has time now and she will shape her daughters into true greatness.

And if Globglor takes issue with their newest child...well, Eclipsa knows how to make him see her way.

A shout has her wand back in hand, ready to shield her daughters. She vaguely recognizes the source as the princess's companions. 

“What did you just do?!” The princess’s primary tagalong—her squire? a princess of another kingdom? Eclipsa has never been quite sure—shouts but a quick blast of magic and he is tossed across the remnants of the great hall.

The halfling shrieks, shifting both in her direction and his injured comrade. He starts chanting, glowing with a magic that reminds Eclipsa of her love. She nearly pauses but another blast sends him to his comrade.

Eclipsa scans the room.

Mewni is in shambles, the great castle of her childhood destroyed.

Eclipsa tries to feel some sorrow for it all but her heart is set on a new future.

There’s one final piece to her new beginning and her rifling in the Hall of Records has given her an idea of where to search.

She spares one last glance to the slowly recovering Mewmans, then lifts her wand. The umbrella unfurls and, this time, Eclipsa finds leaving Mewni behind easier. 

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won’t make this into a series but here are some thoughts of this universe on [my writing tumblr.](https://waywardmusingswrites.tumblr.com/post/175359129715/writing-notes-stellar-rebirth-11)


End file.
